Forces
As Bekkah Swann originally Awakened into the Tradition of The Order of Hermes, she is a potent and skilled user of the Sphere of Forces. She traditionally uses the tools and rituals of the Order both out of habit and as a show of respect. Thus her ritual tools for Forces are intonations and incantations, classic tools, clothes, and complex ritual formulae. 'Forces OOO' O The Light Fantastic: This is one of Bex' Kaleidoscope rotes, kept active and running at all times. It allows her to watch the interplay of elemental forces in the area, how the crush and combine, dissipate and reconstruct themselves. By adding O Matter Bex can see how electricity and motion move through machines and devices. If she adds O Life she is able to view auras and other means of Forces operating around an individual. OO The Athame: By use of this rote Bekkah can control minor Forces. She can alter the direction of light winds and breezes, extinguish fires, dim or dispel lights, hover and fly, etc. OO 1001 Kisses: Used in conjunction with OO Correspondence, Bex is able to make another individual feel as though their body is being caressed by invisible hands, fingers, and kisses. Alternately she can use it as an offensive rote, inflicting the feeling of severe itching, scratching, and biting. OO Bekkah's Pretty Little Coat: By use of this rote, and donning a special pink jacket, Bex bends light away from herself in order to become invisible. OOO The Wand: By use of this rote Bex is able to transform one force into another. She can heat a cold room, remove the kinetic energy of a bullet, transform a strong breeze into a cone of fire, etc. OOO The Sword: By use of this rote, Bekkah is able to inflice Forces damage on spirits. Used in conjunction with OO Spirit and OO Prime Bex creates an area of magic that can severely injure spirits. She normally uses this rote by drawing protective circles to summon the entity into and prevent it from leaving. By adding OOOO Time, Bex can determine the exact length of time that this rote remains in effect. OOO The Chalice: By use of this Rote Bekkah can protect allies from injury, the Forces acts as a sort of magical deflection shield. Used in conjunction with OO Life and OO Prime Bex changes the nature of the rote so that incoming injury actually heals the protected target. By adding OO Spirit, Bekkah is able to protect her ally from spiritual attack, and by adding OO Mind Bex can protect her ally from mental assault. OOO Talisman: By use of this rote, in conjunction with OO Prime, Bex is able to create jewelry that produces a single magical effect. With just the rote itself, can can create for example a ring that can spit a tongue of flame. With OO Entropy, the Talisman will provide the wearer one instance of exceptionally good luck. With OO LIfe the Talisman will protect the wearer from illness and disease. With OO Mind the Talisman will protect the wearer from mental assault or injury. OO Prime protects against magical assault, etc. By adding OOOO Time to any effect of the Talisman she can set a determinate level of 'charges' on the item. OOO Hex: Use of this rote curses the target with stumbles, trips, and falls. By adding OO Mind, Bex causes the target to become confused and disoriented. Hex gets really nasty when Bex adds OO Life: the target can be wracked with horrific pain, severe migraines, uncontrollable gastrointestinal disorders, and so on. It is wise to note that Bex withholds use of this rote until crime demands it: Pedophiles, wife beaters, and rapists get it the worst. With OOOO Time, Bex can determine how long the effects will last. 'Life OO' Next to the Sphere of Time, Life is the Sphere that Bekkah utilizes most often. O Life is part of her Kaladieoscope, allowing her to view and accurately access the levels of health and well-being of everyone around her. Her Life foci includes cooking and the use of herbs, spices, and foods that have beneficial and healing effects. OO Brew: By use of this rote Bekkah is able to create teas, potions, tinctures, essential oils, salves, creams and poultices to care for minor aches, pains, and injuries. Used in conjunction with OO Prime, these foodstuffs can heal magical injuries and ailments as well. In conjunction with OO Mind Bekkah can create sleeping potions or liquids that have euphoric effects. As always there is a darker side; Bekkah can also use this rote to produce food items that create aches, pains, headaches, and tummy upsets. Next: Matter